


Sparkle

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, And in pain and sick, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Drama, Final Work In This Fandom, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Phandom Reverse Bang 2018, Sex Jokes, and I'm sorry I tried okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Phil wasn't looking forward to this party, but the pretty boy in way too many sequins might make it a bit more bearable...ORThe one Reverse Bang fic where everything is awkward and shitty puns are exchanged.





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Reverse Bang Winter Edition 2018!
> 
> I got to write this one for the lovely yiffandquiff. Check out their art here: [art link coming soon]

“‘Come to this party with me,’ Louise said,” Phil grumbles. “‘It’ll be fun,’ she said.”

Okay, so _maybe_ the party itself isn’t horrible. It’s quite nice if he’s being honest. However, the niceties of the party don’t change the feelings of uneasiness keeping his chest tight. They don’t change anything, other than making this event a bit more tolerable.

Phil leans against the counter, closing his eyes. The noise is everywhere, inside and out, and it’s driving him mad.

_I love the sound of silence… that is nowhere near me._

Running a hand through his hair, he picks up his drink and takes a sip. Phil’s not really sure what it is. Some kind of alcohol, certainly. All he knows for a fact is that it serves to make him feel a bit less awkward.

“Mind if I stand here with you?”

Phil looks up from the floor he was staring at, meeting the dark eyes of a young man. He looks away immediately, unable to hold his gaze.

“Go ahead,” Phil mumbles. “Free country.”

“Is it?” The other smiles. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Phil doesn’t reply.

“My name’s Dan,” the brunet says quietly.

“I’m Phil.”

“A nice event, isn’t it?” Dan gestures towards the crowds.

“I guess,” Phil mumbles.

“Are you just going to answer everything I say with these stupid two-word answers?” Dan huffs.

Phil looks up, smirking as he says, "Yes."

“Oi, alright, smartarse,” Dan drawls. “Very funny.” There’s a beat of silence, and then a small smile spreads across his face as he snorts. “It actually was a bit funny. I applaud you for that.”

“I don’t hear any applause,” Phil teases, looking up. Dan rolls his eyes, clapping his hands together a couple times. Phil can’t help bowing dramatically in response. He straightens up as he notices someone looking at him askew, feeling his face heat with embarrassment.

“So, who are you with?” Dan asks. He leans against the counter, dark eyes sweeping over the room. “Or are you alone?”

“Of course I’m not alone!” Phil replies indignantly. “What makes you say that?” Dan cocks an eyebrow, asking a silent question, and Phil sighs. “Yeah, I’m by myself too.”

“Too?” Dan scoffs. “Thanks for assuming.”

“Well, am I right?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “You’re not wrong, smartarse.” He shakes his head. “That your new name,” he decides. “Smartarse.”

“There are worse things,” Phil replies. He takes another sip of his drink and watches as Dan does the same. “Could always be something like Phil-do.”

Dan spits his drink, coughing as he chokes. He hits his chest a couple times, trying to regain composure. “Jesus fucking Christ!” he complains. He looks down at his hand and frowns. “You’ve got to be kid--I cut my hand.”

“Well, when you’re wearing that many sequins, it’s bound to happen,” Phil reasons.

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t almost killed me with that shitty pun,” Dan fires back.

Phil just smiles in response.

“Christ,” Dan groans. He looks down at his jacket, shaking his head. “Now I’m soaked in this. Thanks.”

“It comes free with talking to me,” Phil jokes, grinning as Dan rolls his eyes.

"So," Dan drawls. "Tell me about yourself, why don't you?"

"What's there to tell?" Phil asks. 

"I don't know." Dan shrugs. "Just... fill me in. Give me a random fun fact."

"James Polk, the twelfth American president, played the violin," Phil says without hesitation.

"Smartarse!" Dan practically shouts, getting the attention of a couple people. "I meant about yourself. God."

"You first." Phil reflects the question back.

"Why me?" Dan whines. "How is that fair? I asked you a question first; you can't just 'no u' it back at me!"

"No you," Phil replies with a smile.

Dan sticks his tongue out. "See, I like you, Phil. That's the kind of obnoxious twat-waffle behaviour other people despise and I admire and adore."

***

They exchange conversation and stories over the next couple of hours. Phil tells embarrassing stories about his childhood. Dan entertains him with tales of his stupidity in his adolescent years. After a while, Phil finds out that Dan works in social media marketing.

"Ah, so you're the one responsible for all those obnoxious advertisements on Instagram!" Phil accuses, grinning.

"No!" Dan laughs. "I mean, some of them, but it's not like..." He groans. "I don't know! I mean, I watch, like, the trends and stuff? So analytics and shit. I design some of the ads, but I don't put them there. And anyway, it's only for the one company, so..." He makes a face. "Ha."

Phil opens his mouth to reply -- the banter just comes so easily with Dan -- but everyone suddenly starts crowding into the living room.

"What's going on?" he calls.

Dan pulls out his phone. "Oh." He shows Phil.

23:59.

"Oh," Phil repeats. Something sour twists in his gut as he watches the people couple off, laughing and chatting happily.

"You know, we're the only two without someone," Dan observes casually.

"Yeah," Phil mutters. "I know."

"Well -- and I'm just throwing this out there; it's just an idea -- maybe you and I could..." Dan trails off, his face flushing a pretty shade of pink. 

"What?" Phil doesn't mean for it to come out like it does, and he mentally slaps himself as Dan winces.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume you swing this way--"

"No, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Phil assures him quickly. "I just didn't expect it! I mean, if you want to, I'm all right with it."

"Are you sure?" Dan laughs nervously. "I mean, just two dudes, sharing a New Year's kiss, yeah? No homo."

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"We can do homo," Phil jokes. Dan snickers, appearing a bit more at ease.

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Phil grabs Dan's sparkly jacket, ignoring how the sequins dig into his palms and break the skin. He closes his eyes and presses his lips to Dan's, letting out a shaky breath as Dan's hands make their way to his hair seemingly without thought. Dan's lips are soft, tasting faintly of whatever alcohol he was drinking, and Phil relaxes.

It's not bad. More than not bad, it's pretty good. Dan's kiss is slow and firm, cautious but not unconfident. He kisses like he speaks -- skilled, somehow awkward and charming, and soft but firm, all at once.

Phil pulls back after a couple seconds, too aware of the blush dusting his face. Dan lets out a long breath, letting go of Phil's hair.

"God, all right," he mutters. "Fucking hell. Just to clarify, that was full homo?"

"Absolutely," Phil confirms, "but only if you wanted it to be."

"Of course I wanted it to be!" Dan scoffs. "Been flirting with you all night and you haven't noticed. It's kind of cute, though. That was totally worth it, just by the way. Glad to see my efforts were not wasted."

"Mmm." Phil watches as the people disperse throughout the house again, a pang of something hollow in his chest. "Well, is this where we say good bye?"

"If you want to," Dan says carefully. "Do you?"

"No," Phil admits.

"Me neither," Dan replies. He pauses. "You know, my place isn't too far from here..."

Phil looks up in surprise. "Is that a come on?"

"Do you want it to be?" Dan asks cheekily. "Because it can be just hanging out and talking some more and video games on the Switch or something if you want, too."

"Whatever happens, happens," Phil decides. "Sound like a plan?"

"Excellent," Dan confirms. 

Louise comes over, a smile on her face. "Oh, Dan, I see you've met Phil!"

"Yeah, met," Dan repeats, a smirk on his face.

"Well, Phil, a deal's a deal," Louise says. "You can go now. Thanks for coming, and for sticking around. It really means a lot to me."

"Any time," Phil assures her, hugging her tightly. "I don't get to see you enough."

"Your anti-social arse ought to come 'round more, then," Louise jokes. "You have a nice night, Phil." She turns to Dan and hugs him. "You too, Daniel."

"I'll try," Dan laughs, hugging her back. Louise pulls back after a moment, and she frowns.

"God damn it, what is this?" she cries. "A bloody sequin jacket! Are you trying to decapitate everyone you come in contact with?"

"You'll never know," Dan deadpans. "Never know."

"I hate you, Howell," Louise laughs. "God! Get out of here, you rat."

"Right, well, come on then, Phil," Dan sighs. "She wants us gone; she hates us."

"Oh, you drama queen!" Louise teases. She pauses. "Wait, are you taking him home?"

The way Phil's face flushes hot is more than a sufficient answer.

"Be safe!" is all Louise calls as she walks away. "Love you both!"

"Wow," Dan scoffs. "Wow." He picks up his phone, hooking his arm through Phil's. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Phil lets Dan walk him to the door before pausing. "Rat?"

"Don't ask," Dan mutters.

"I'm not asking. I'm so calling you that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad to say that after four years of writing Phanfiction, this is my last. As you might be able to tell by the username change and everything, I'm diving into new fandoms and original works. I'm honoured to have been able to write for this corner of the internet for so long, but now it's time to move on, and it is with this fic that I leave you. <3
> 
> Always yours,  
> Robbie


End file.
